Revelaciones
by edemirekly
Summary: Situado después de la vuelta de Emily de entre los muertos. Derek y Emily tienen mucho que aclarar. Todo el equipo involucrado


**Revelaciones**

Todo había cambiado desde que ella había vuelto. Se hicieron más cercanos aún, aunque ya lo eran de antes, pero ahora era de una forma diferente, y más intensa. Primero fueron las actividades juntos, quedar para ir a practicar tiro, ir a correr juntos, a veces a tomar una copa después del trabajo… luego fueron las veladas en casa de Derek o Emily, para ver películas, beber una cerveza o simplemente desahogarse después de un duro día de trabajo… Mas tarde, comenzaron las confesiones, abriendo sus sentimientos, confiando el uno en el otro como nunca habían hecho antes con nadie, sintiéndose libres de ser juzgados, comprendidos y protegidos.

Especialmente Emily, no necesitaba fingir que tenía que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Derek la había ayudado a superar sus pesadillas, a poder mirarse nuevamente a un espejo después de las muchas cicatrices que le había dejado Doyle de recuerdo, y a sentirse viva otra vez. Con él, podía ser vulnerable porque él le había enseñado que esa vulnerabilidad podía convertirse nuevamente en su fuerza. Y una noche ocurrió, sin planearlo aunque sin duda estaba en el pensamiento de ambos desde hacía tiempo. Hicieron el amor, dulcemente, y cuando terminaron, Derek le dijo que la quería. Y ahí había acabado todo, al día siguiente, antes de que se despertara, Emily se vistió y se marchó sin despedirse.

De eso hacía tres días, y desde entonces había estado evitándole a toda costa. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero Emily siempre ponía fin a la discusión diciéndole que había sido un error, que no tenía mayor importancia, y que tenían que olvidarlo, para seguidamente buscar alguna excusa para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.. Por fin, en una de las cenas organizadas por Rossi en su casa, Derek decidió que era suficiente.

Se encontraban todos en la sala después de cenar, y Emily se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar una copa, o más bien para evitar a Derek una vez más. Pero éste, entró en la cocina, justo detrás de ella. La encontró apoyada en la barra, dándole la espalda

\- Emily, tenemos que hablar- Le dijo suavemente, acercándose a ella. Aunque estaba harto de la situación, no quería asustarla.

\- De verdad, Morgan, no creo que haga falta, ya está todo dicho- Suspiró, mientras volvía a salir de la cocina, sin siquiera mirarlo.

No había llegado a la mitad de la sala cuando lo escuchó detrás de ella, haciéndola parar en seco.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Emily, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de huir?!

\- ¡Cuando dejes de perseguirme!- se volvió visiblemente enfadada. No podía creer que le hubiera gritado en presencia de todo el equipo.

\- ¡¿De perseguirte?! - Morgan levantó aún más la voz- No recuerdo haberte perseguido hasta mi casa la otra noche- A nadie en la sala se le escapó el tono irónico de su comentario, acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Realmente, Morgan…? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?- Dijo Emily intentando mantener la calma sin mucho éxito- Por si no te quedó claro, eso fue un error...

\- ¡No!.- Hizo una pausa, cortándola - ¡fue una revelación!… y te guste o no hablaremos de ello.

\- ¿Me vas a obligar?...- Ahora era ella la que había adoptado un tono burlón.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que juguemos a este juego, princesa?- Le preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba aún más a ella hasta el punto que pudo notar su aliento en su rostro. En ese momento Emily fue plenamente consciente de que todo el equipo seguía allí, atónito, disfrutando con el espectáculo, sin duda.

\- No- Dijo en un susurro. Detestaba ser el centro de atención, y Morgan la estaba poniendo en una situación imposible- Y en realidad no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?!, - exclamó levantando nuevamente la voz, mientras daba un paso atrás- ¿crees que no se imaginan lo que ocurre?- Preguntó mientras señalaba al equipo.

Emily miró de reojo, y estaba segura de que a esas alturas no había ya demasiado que ocultar. Todos se encontraban paralizados y con los ojos desorbitados fijos en ellos. Algunos cuchicheaban entre sí, y a otros, como Rossi, la situación le debía parecer muy divertida visto cómo intentaba disimular una sonrisa… "como si lo estuviera esperando", pensó Emily.. Le dio tiempo a ver cómo Reid se movió como para intentar intervenir pero fue paralizado rápidamente por Penélope y J.J. que se encontraban, cada una, a un lado de éste. Hotch, los miraba con su cara imperturbable… sin duda calibrando las consecuencias de aquella escena…y preguntándose cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de aquello… Emilly pensó que tenía que haberle preguntado a Rossi, cuya expresión dejaba muy claro que lo que había visto venir posiblemente antes que ella misma.

\- Morgan…

\- ¡Deja de llamarme Morgan!…- Gritó Derek, que por contra, parecía que se había vuelto a aislar del contexto en el que estaban, o más bien, que poco le importaba ya lo que pudieran pensar los demás- Y sí, creo que es justo el momento y el lugar. Quizás necesite a un grupo de perfiladores para poder entender qué demonios te ocurre.

Ahora era claro que la segunda opción era la ganadora. Y esto enfureció mucho más a Emily. Si quería jugar a este juego, ella también sabía hacerlo.

\- ¿A mí?… ¿Que qué me ocurre a mí?… No soy yo la que confunde las cosas- Le recriminó dirigiéndose, airada, nuevamente a Derek.

\- ¿Y qué se supone exactamente que he confundido?- Ahora, tenía los brazos en jarras, y se notaba la tensión en sus músculos y en su cara… aún así… Emily pudo ver que se estaba controlando.

\- Ya lo sabes…- Dijo suavizando el tono

\- Emily…- Su tono se había mimetizado con el de ella.

\- No, Derek- Sentenció- Es suficiente.- Su tono era bajo, pero firme- De verdad te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí…. pero no necesito tu compasión- Quiso mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía esto, pero no fue capaz. Su voz de repente sonaba hueca, triste, y no parecía la de ella.

Fue justo lo que enfureció a Derek.

\- ¡¿Mi compasión?!… ¡¿En serio Emily?!… ¡Estoy enamorado de tí!- Ahora se había vuelto a acercar a ella, y de nuevo se colocó a sólo unos centímetros de su cara.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡No sabes lo que dices!, crees que es amor, y solo es tu necesidad de proteger a todos lo que te rodean…- Emily se separó violentamente, gesticulando de forma vehemente.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Dijo Derek, como si de repente todo hubiera encajado. Emily lo miró sin entender.- Por supuesto que tenías que pensar cualquier cosa excepto que alguien pudiera quererte…- Aclaró- Y por supuesto que tampoco quieres admitir lo que sientes...- Y nuevamente se acercó a ella. Estaba claro que esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácil.

\- Derek, estás equivocado- Quiso ser un susurro, pero estaba demasiado alterada para que lo fuera. Era consciente de que todos la escuchaban pero no era capaz de salir de aquella encerrona.

\- ¡No!- Y otra vez dio un paso atrás. Comenzaba a parecer el baile del gato y el ratón, pensó Emily- ¡Tu no quieres admitir que las cosas han cambiado desde que volviste! ¡Tienes tanto miedo de que te vuelvan a hacer daño que huyes antes de que suceda!..

\- No me perfiles….Ya te lo he dicho… no necesito tu compasión...

\- Por el amor de Dios, Em, ¿realmente crees que hice el amor contigo solo por compasión?… ¿De verdad?- No era una ironía, lo preguntaba sinceramente. Estaba seguro de que esa frase, delante de todo el equipo le iba a traer bastantes quebraderos de cabeza, pero estaba desesperado por hacerle entender a Emily lo que sentía por ella. La miró y vio que su tez normalmente blanca inmaculada, se había vuelto de un vivo color rojo, y aunque no estaba mirando al equipo escuchó los expresiones de asombro y en especial, el gemido ahogado de Penélope.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…- Dijo Emily, terriblemente avergonzada, mirando hacia el suelo y con cara de querer que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga?- Derek no estaba dispuesto a echarse hacia atrás, ya no tenía nada más que perder. Sin embargo, su tono volvía a ser suave. No quería que echara a correr nuevamente-. ¿Qué mas puedo hacer para que me creas?- Y ahí estaba el baile nuevamente, acercándose a ella, y esta vez, colocando suavemente su mano en el rostro de Emily, obligándola a levantar la cabeza-. Em, sé que tienes miedo, se que te han hecho daño… pero tienes que saber también que yo nunca, jamás, te lo haría. Cómo puedo convencerte de que lo que siento por ti, no es una ilusión, es real. Jamás habría puesto en peligro nuestra amistad si no lo fuera- Su tono era dulce. El mismo que usaba en esos días malos en los que la consolaba. Ese tono que la hacía sentirse protegida y que le permitía ser ella misma, sentirse vulnerable si era necesario.

\- Derek…- Le había levantado la barbilla, pero sus ojos seguían evitándolo.

\- No… mírame, y dime que no sientes lo mismo. Mírame a los ojos, y dime que me vaya y entonces me iré.

\- Derek… yo… no podemos- En ese momento, supo con certeza, que tenía la batalla perdida.

\- No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

\- No soy buena para ti… acabaré haciéndote daño. - Y todo sonaba ya a excusa, Emily lo sabía, Derek lo sabía y… por si había alguna duda… todo el equipo lo sabía.

\- Me lo harás si no permites que nos demos una oportunidad sólo por miedo…

\- No sé… no sé…no sé ni como empezar una relación- Dijo dándose por vencida, y mirándole finalmente a los ojos

\- Yo sí…- Dijo sin apartar la vista. Ahora se miraban fijamente y por fin parecía que definitivamente se habían aislado del mundo – como terminan todos los cuentos de hadas, antes de que comiencen verdaderamente.

Amor fue lo único que Emily vio en los ojos de Derek en ese momento, y ya no tuvo ninguna duda, preparándose expectante para lo que llegaría a continuación. Sin soltarle el rostro, Derek se acercó y posó sus labios en los suyos. Fue un beso largo, dulce y suave… como si no quisiera asustarla, como imaginaba Derek que habría sido el beso del príncipe a su princesa.. porque eso era para él, su princesa. Cuando por fin se separaron, aún mirándose a los ojos… se dieron cuenta de que todos aullaban y aplaudían a sus espaldas y eso hizo que volvieran a la realidad.

\- Espero que estés preparado para un largo interrogatorio...


End file.
